


The Longest Night of the Year

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: W Juliet
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiro waits for Misaki to come home from college for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Night of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own W Juliet or its characters. This is set after the manga.

**The Longest Night of the Year**

Yoshiro sighed as he waited at the train station. He was looking forward to seeing Misaki, but he wasn't really that fond of the winter weather. Still, he had promised to meet her at the station. He hadn't seen his girlfriend since she had started her first term of college. He'd missed her a lot. After three years of seeing her almost everyday, it was odd not having her around. He kept fairly busy with work, but there were often moments when he'd think of her. It could just be seeing something in a shop window that he knew she'd like or watching a preview for a movie that they would have gone to together.

As much as he hated their separation, Yoshiro knew that they both were where they needed to be right now. So the two of them made do with phone calls, letters, and emails. Misaki wouldn't be in school forever, and hopefully, by the time she graduated, Yoshiro would have saved up enough money that they could get married and start living together. Still, waiting was hard at times, and patience wasn't exactly his best thing. It was worth it though. Their relationship was definitely worth it.

A train pulled into the station, jarring Yoshiro from his thoughts. He waited eagerly at the gates, keeping an eye out for the familiar face he was looking for. Misaki appeared before too long complete with assorted luggage. Yoshiro smiled. He pulled her into his arms as soon as she was through the turnstile, despite the bags she was carrying. Most of them dropped to the ground as Misaki wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

She let out a soft sigh. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem."

Yoshiro shouldered one of her bags but kept his arm around Misaki's waist. Together the two of them headed out into the winter night. Some things were definitely worth waiting for.


End file.
